C'est de ma faute !
by Loulou2a
Summary: Mini OS. Sirius surprend Remus dans la salle de bain et là, révélation! slash SBRL.


Auteur : Loulou2a

Disclamer : J'ai kidnappé Sirius et je le séquestre dans ma chambre, j'ai donc tous les droits sur lui. Beh non ce n'est pas le cas. Sirius et Remus sont à JK Rowling.

Avertissemment : Il s'agit d'un slash Sirius/Remus

Note : L'idée de cette fic m'est venue ce matin à 6h00 alors que je me décidais à quitter mon lit. Je l'ai mise sur papier dans la matinée au boulot pendant que j'étais au standard. Il s'agit de mon premier SiriMoony, couple dont je suis fan. Soyez indulgent!

* * *

Le dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année était silencieux en cette heure plus que matinale. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux couleur miel se tenait debout face au miroir de la salle de bain. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, dévoilant ainsi les cicatrices qui parcouraient le haut de son corps. Il y en avait des anciennes, des plus récentes, des fines qui finiraient par partir avec le temps et des plus profondes qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa chair. 

-C'est de ma faute!

Remus se figea en entendant cette voix. Il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi, surtout pas par cette personne. Il avait tellement honte de son corps mutilé.

-Je suis désolé Moony.

Le lycanthrope, trop troublé par la présence de l'autre jeune homme, ne dit pas un mot. En cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher pour fuir ce regard acier qu'il aimait tant. Il se sentit électrisé quand la main de son ami effleura son dos.

-Tu ne l'avais pas avant, murmura Sirius en parcourant du bout du doigt une cicatrice s'étalant du creux du dos à l'omoplate de son ami.

Remus en resta muet. Il était bien trop perturbé par ce contact. Avoir les mains de Sirius sur lui était une douce torture. Il savait que c'était mal de ressentir cela mais Remus avait pris conscience depuis l'année dernière qu'il était amoureux de Sirius. Il avait essayé de refouler ses sentiments mais en vain. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence en constatant l'effet qu'un simple sourire du brun avait sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et entendit une nouvelle fois son ami s'excuser. Ce dernier s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fait souffrir le lycanthrope en révélant à Severus Snape comment passer sous le sol cogneur. Depuis ce jour, il était rempli d'attentions pour son ami et faisait tout pour se racheter.

-Le loup s'est déchaîné cette nuit là! C'est nouvelle cicatrice c'est comme si c'était moi qui te l'avais faite.

-Comment sais-tu …?

-…Que cette cicatrice date de cette nuit là? Termina Sirius pour lui.

-Oui, souffla Remus.

Le brun s'écarta et baissa la tête.

-Parce que je connais chaque centimètre carré de ton corps. J'ai mémorisé chacune de tes cicatrices.

Remus était stupéfait face à l'aveu de Sirius. Comment son ami avait-il pu le voir? Il faisait pourtant bien attention de se déshabiller uniquement dans la salle de bain quand il était seul.

-Les matins de pleine lune, répondit Sirius à la question muette de son ami. Quand tu reprenais forme humaine, tu étais dans mes bras. J'étais sous ma forme canine mais je me retransformais pour m'occuper de toi et te poser sur le matelas. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de glisser sur ton corps. Tu es tellement beau Moony.

Les joues du lycanthrope s'empourprèrent à ses mots. Les paroles de Sirius résonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sirius le trouvait beau. Mais comment pouvait-on trouver un monstre beau? Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices. Il était maigre et le teint pale. A l'inverse de son ami il n'y avait rien de séduisant ou attirant en lui. La voix de Sirius le sortit de ses pensées.

-Tu es si beau Moony et je tiens tellement à toi. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je mettais pourtant promis de toujours veiller sur toi et te protéger. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Comment ai-je pu faire de la peine à la personne que j'aime ?

Le cœur de Remus manqua de s'arrêter. Sirius l'aimait. Cette phrase se répercuta en écho dans sa tête. Ses quelques mots il avait si souvent rêvé de les entendre. Il inspira un grand coup et se retourna. Il s'approcha lentement de son ami pour lui faire face. Ce dernier fixait inlassablement le sol.

-Sirius ! L'appela t-il d'une petite voix remplie d'émotion.

Le brun leva son regard sur lui et Remus pu voir pour la première fois des larmes dans les magnifiques yeux gris bleu de son ami.

-Remus, je t'aime tellement, confessa Sirius en posant délicatement une main sur la joue du châtain. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas digne de toi. Je ne suis qu'un gamin prétentieux, égoïste et puéril. Je ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de mes actes. Je ne mérite même pas d'être ton ami. Comment tu …

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa Remus, fixant ses yeux ambres dans ceux acier. Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse Sirius Black. Tu es beau, intelligent, courageux, loyal, drôle. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Si j'arrive à supporter chaque mois ses horribles transformations c'est parce que tu es à mes cotés. Ta présence suffit à me rassurer. Elle m'est devenue indispensable.

-Moony! Souffla le brun.

-Paddy! Lui répondit Remus, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Même si parfois tu te comportes comme un véritable gamin, je t'aime. J'ai tant besoin de toi, termina t-il dans un murmure.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, leur regard encré dans celui de l'autre. Chacun avait tellement eu peur de perdre l'amitié de l'autre en lui dévoilant ses sentiments. Sirius avait toujours sa main sur la joue de son ami. Il la fit glisser derrière la nuque du châtain qui ferma les yeux. Sirius n'avait qu'une courte distance à combler pour enfin capturer les douces lèvres du lycanthrope. Le contact les électrisa. Le baiser était timide. Voyant que Remus ne le repoussait pas, Sirius quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche et sa langue alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle pour l'enlacer. Remus, n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, se laissait guider par son ami et répondit d'abord timidement au baiser avant de prendre confiance en lui et répondre avec ardeur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour le sentir plus prêt. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ou rêver. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareille de toute sa vie. Sirius pillait sa bouche et il en redemandait encore et encore. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'unisson avec celui de l'autre garçon. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête mais le manque d'air les contraint à se séparer.

-J'en avais tellement rêvé, avoua Sirius collant son front à celui de son désormais petit ami.

Il le serrait contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos, dessinant chaque petite cicatrice qui passait sous ses doigts.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi. Mon corps est …

-Ton corps est parfait pour moi, le stoppa t-il. Tes cicatrices te rendent encore plus séduisant. Je les parcourrait bien une à une de ma langue, déclara sensuellement Sirius, faisant monter le rouge aux joues du lycanthrope qui n'émit portant aucune protestation quand la langue de son nouveau petit ami descendit le long de son cou.

Sirius traçait une fine cicatrice du bout de la langue. Remus ferma les yeux et poussa de faibles gémissements alors que la langue de Sirius descendait de plus en plus sur son torse pale et s'arrêta pour jouer avec un téton. Le lycanthrope passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Ils étaient si doux. Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver, il le voulait depuis si longtemps…

* * *

Voilà, c'est une petite fic assez courte, avec une fin rapide mais il vaut mieux les laisser seuls se découvrir. 


End file.
